


Placebo（安慰劑）

by glamorous_gossip



Category: superband - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M, Xinbeat跟鹹菜未滿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous_gossip/pseuds/glamorous_gossip
Summary: 甫勳去當兵時的紫雨練習室光景。





	Placebo（安慰劑）

智完哥剪頭髮了。

不，這樣文法不太正確，應該說造型師姐姐幫智完哥剪了頭髮。  
雖然髮尾還是有點長，但跟拍攝專輯形象照時的時候比起來，後面修短露出脖子，看起來清爽很多。  
之前的中長髮配上精緻的妝，猛一看還以為是哪個姊姊，這樣剪短一看，果然是哥啊。

不仔細看的話不會發現，智完哥其實肩膀很厚實。  
哥本人可能不喜歡被這樣說，但智完哥的身材，給人一種安全感。  
雖然身材還是比不上我跟甫熏哥啦，而且啊，甫勳哥的肩膀是最讓人安心的。

鄭光現走進練團室，瞄到吉他手哥哥的背影，心裡跑過一連串沒營養的感想。

「光現啊。」一旁已經準備好的金河鎮看著弟弟手上瞎忙，忍不住出聲。  
「嗯？是？」鄭光現把視線拉回貝斯手哥哥臉上，嘴上轉為敬語。  
「你一直看著智完，怎麼了嗎？」  
「啊？有嗎？」  
「你把外套袖子纏在椅子上了。」因為兩人的對話停下練習的李羅宇，默默指了鄭光現放東西的椅子。  
「啊？啊！」這才發現自己把外套扭成了麻花，鄭光現忙著解開、拉平，再好好掛起來。  
「我怎麼了嗎？」梁智完把吉他擱到一旁，回頭看手忙腳亂的弟弟，露出不解的表情。  
「嗯？哥？沒有啊？」  
「那你一直看我幹嘛？」  
「我……我……好吧我好像有……」  
「到底怎麼了？」

看著老么手足無措、欲言又止，梁智完就大概猜到了話題走向，能讓鄭光現如此反應的，還會有其他人嗎。

「智完哥。」像是下了重大決定，鄭光現眼神堅定，看向已經擺好吉他的哥哥。  
「嗯？」

伴隨金河鎮平靜的凝視，與李羅宇用吸管吸咖啡的噪音，鄭光現邊深呼吸邊大步走向梁智完

……然後什麼事也沒發生。

「……沒事。」  
「到底怎麼樣啦，」梁智完看著鄭光現雙手握拳一臉堅毅，不禁笑了出來，「沒事的話我要繼續練習囉？」  
「他相思病發作啦，」李羅宇拿著空空如也的咖啡杯左顧右盼，「甫勳哥不在嘛。」

金河鎮從身後撈出垃圾袋，示意李羅宇把咖啡杯塞進去，「這樣下去戒斷症狀會很嚴重，要不要給你安慰劑？」

「什麼安慰劑？」雖然被說中心事有點不好意思，但鄭光現很高興哥哥們的態度一如往常。  
「這個給你抱一下？」一把抓過正要去拿吉他的梁智完，金河鎮把搭檔往老么面前塞，「抱一次一杯咖啡。」  
「奇怪，要付出勞務的好像是我耶，」梁智完沒去試圖掙脫箝住自己雙臂的修長手指，「為什麼是你在定價？」  
「我不喝咖啡，勞務報酬是你的啊。」金河鎮煞有其事地幫梁智完撫平衣服上的皺摺，像在打理珍貴的商品。  
「我不行嗎？」李羅宇舉手發問。  
「你不是才剛喝完一杯咖啡？」拍掉金河鎮的手，梁智完整理好自己的帽子。  
「你不行，」金河鎮雙手搭上梁智完的肩膀，再搭上李羅宇的肩膀，然後對著鄭光現促狹一笑，「肩寬差太多了。」

鄭光現愣住，被猜到腦中的沒營養感想，比被說中自己正在想甫勳哥更不好意思。  
梁智完覺得弟弟這樣有點可憐又有點可愛，好整以暇看著對方從臉頰紅到了耳朵：「要抱嗎？第一次免費。」

鄭光現愣住。  
梁智完張開自己的雙臂。  
金河鎮安安靜靜喝起自己的第2杯栗子奶昔。

「紀念照也免費喔。」

打破沉默的是李羅宇，拿出手機準備捕捉這一刻；而這一刻魔法解除了，鄭光現大夢初醒地拼命搖頭。

「不要！」驚覺自己的語氣過於尖銳，么弟連忙改口，「……我是說，不用了，謝謝哥。」  
「那好吧，」梁智完迅速收回自己的手，「我也沒有很想讓你抱啦。」  
「……」  
「別難過，智完就是這樣，你知道的。」  
「真可惜，我還想拿照片來威脅光現的說，」跟著找麻煩的鋼琴家揮舞著手機：「『不聽我話我就把這個傳給甫勳哥！』之類的。」  
「哥……你們……」你們到底是想安慰我還是想損我？還沒開口抱怨，忽然被正面抱住，腦袋於是當機了。

撲進懷裡的人用雙手圈住鼓手的胸膛，在他背上拍了兩下，鄭光現稍微低頭，看見脫色又染色的金髮。

「甫勳哥是獨一無二的，對吧。」梁智完放開還在當機的老么，笑著捏了捏對方豐滿的臉頰，「我知道啦。」  
「不是說不想被擁抱嗎？」喝完奶昔把杯子丟進垃圾袋，貝斯手背起樂器準備練習。  
「不想被擁抱，可是我想擁抱人啊。」吉他手抱完也拿起吉他，刷了幾個和弦。  
「哈哈～」鍵盤手慢慢晃回電子琴後頭，「我拍到了。」  
「哥……！」鄭光現準備抗議。  
「快去鼓後面坐好，」梁智完用下巴示意弟弟歸位，「不然我就叫羅宇把照片傳給甫勳哥。」  
「哥、」鄭光現正要辯解。  
「人家說免費總沒好事，就是這個道理。」罪魁禍首的金河鎮毫無歉意地笑。  
「哥……」鄭光現放棄抵抗，拿起他訂製的鼓棒，戴上耳機。

－－熟悉的聲音從耳機傳來。

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 原哏是這樣的：
> 
> 怯生生找智完討抱抱的光現  
> 笑著應允的智完  
> 光現背後抱，開玩笑說胸膛再厚一點更像  
> 河鎮在一邊說不用啊這樣我覺得很夠了（再壯我很難抱的意思）  
> 智完表示金在人前禁止背後抱他，因為會被說是無尾熊跟大樹
> 
> 仔細讀完發現……一條都沒實現！XDDDDD
> 
> 朋友覺得光現不會把智完當替代品，也不會認為智完的擁抱可以取代甫勳，  
> 改一改仗著體型騷擾哥哥的么弟沒了，變成被哥哥*3耍著玩的小可愛。
> 
> 感覺甫勳遲早還是會收到那張照片XDDDDD
> 
> ：3


End file.
